Drabbles durch das Jahr (DMHG)
by Vulpecula Blishwick
Summary: für jeden Monat ein kleines Drabble, zusammen ergeben sie eine kleine Geschichte.
1. Vorbemerkung

Hallo,

anbei melde ich mich mal mit einem meiner Texte/eine meiner Sammlungen von anderen Seiten zurück.

Ich habe mich entschlossen, diese "Geschichte" nun auch hier zu posten.

Ich wünsche viel spaß beim lesen :)

P.S. Happy End ist nicht so meins ;)

LG Vulpecula


	2. Januar

**Januar**

_Es hatte etwas Magisches. Über ihr erstrahlte der Himmel in allen möglichen Farben. Magische Wesen aus Funken und Feuern tanzten über sie hinweg._

_Sie atmete tief ein und fühlte sich frei. Ein seliges Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihren Lippen._

_Es war kalt und dennoch fror sie nicht._

_Zufrieden und dennoch aufgeregt beobachtete sie das fantastische Feuerwerk über sich._

_Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite und musterte sein Profil._

_Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und musterte sie spitzbübisch grinsend, bevor er sie zu sich zog._

_Es war das Ende des Alten und der Anfang etwas Neuem._


	3. Februar

**Februar**

_Gemeinsam spazierten sie weit entfernt, entlang am großen See. _

_Die Sonne bahnte sich erst ihren Weg den Horizont hinauf. _

_Noch sollte sie niemand sehen. _

_Zu frisch war ihr Verbund – zu zart und zerbrechlich das Band._

_Sie genoss die gemeinsamen Stunden – das Spazieren durch die Kälte des Winters. Mit ihm konnte sie reden, wie mit keinem anderen. _

_Konnte scherzen, konnte ernst sein. _

_Vereinzelt tropfte den Schnee schmelzend von den Ästen der Bäume. _

_Sie war sich sicher, die würde ihr Jahr werden. _

_Gemeinsam, neu vereint und doch noch versteckt vor den Blicken der anderen. Versteckt vor den harten Worten der Freunde und Feinde._


	4. März

**März**

_Behutsam steckte er ihr eine Blume in ihr buschiges Haar. _

_Betrachtete sie lächelnd. _

_Der Frühling kämpfte sich durch die wilden Ländereien Hogwarts. _

_Beinahe vorsichtig schoben sich die Knospen durch den Schnee und ebenso vorsichtig schlich er sich in ihr Herz. _

_Ob er es merkte, wusste sie nicht. _

_Hoffte es dennoch._

_Lächelnd überbrückte sie den letzten Abstand zwischen sich. _

_Stellte sich auf die Zehen und verschloss sanft seine Lippen mit den ihren._

_Immer wieder hoffte sie, dass diese Momente nie vergehen würden – doch taten sie es unweigerlich, unaufhaltsam. _

_Noch immer im Geheimen, noch immer die Reaktionen der anderen fürchtend. Zusammen versteckt._


	5. April

**April**

_Umringt von dem Duft der Kirschblüten, weit ab der Hektik des Schlosses genossen sie die Zeit. _

_Weit entfernt von allen anderen konnte sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. _

_Konnte durch seine Augen in sein Innerstes sehen. _

_Die Gespräche wurden intensiver, das Kribbeln in ihr wurde wärmer, so wie ihre Umgebung._

_Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich näherte und sie in einem Kuss gefangen nahm._

_Sanft löste er sich, entfernte sich ein wenig und betrachtete sie schweigsam. _

_Das war der Moment, an dem sie es erstmals wusste. _

_Wusste, wie sehr sie seine Nähe brauchte._


	6. Mai

**Mai**

_Noch immer war es geheim und dennoch so offensichtlich. _

_Sie blickte von ihrem Buch auf und sah auf ihren Gegenüber. _

_Gemeinsam lernten sie in der Bibliothek – immer öfter. _

_Gemeinsam saßen sie dort und genossen die Zeit und die Ruhe._

_Kaum jemand kam in die hintersten Ecke._

_Kaum jemand bemerkte sie. _

_Bemerkte diese seltsame Konstellation._

_Lächelnd blickte sie auf ihr Buch – begann neue Aufzeichnungen._

_Gemeinsam zusammen, doch einsam am Schweigen._

_Verzehrend und dennoch glücklich vereint._

_Äußerlich getrennt – doch innerlich verbunden._

_Noch immer geheim und doch nicht komplett versteckt._

_Noch immer schwiegen sie über ihre Gefühle und doch waren sie so offensichtlich._


	7. Juni

**Juni**

_Sie arbeitete hart für ihre Prüfungen. Absolvierte sie ohne Probleme. _

_Der Sommer begann, während ihre Abschlussprüfungen endeten._

_Zu gerne würde sie wissen, wie es bei ihm lief – würde ihn fragen, wie er sich fühlte._

_Doch sie konnte es nicht._

_Durfte es nicht._

_Noch immer war es geheim._

_Sie blickte zur Seite und sah ihn kommen. Ihre Freunde ignorierend trat er auf sie zu. Kam immer näher._

_Er lächelte, es lief wohl gut._

_Ihr stockte der Atem, das Herz setzte aus._

_Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie heiß._

_Nicht mehr geheim – konnten es alle sehen._

_Gemeinsam vereint – Der Menge entgegen._


	8. Juli

**Juli**

_Die Sonne brannte auf sie hinab. Doch sie spürte es nicht. _

_Konfrontiert mit der Kälte ihrer Freunde, trafen sie sich wieder allein._

_War es doch nun offensichtlich, war es wieder geheim?_

_Sie trafen sich in Cafés und waren dennoch allein._

_Alle beobachteten sie missbilligend, doch versprach er zu trotzen._

_Versprach sie zu schützen, zu lieben, zu ehren._

_Sie spürte seine Wärme, seine Küsse, seine Nähe._

_Er war ihre Sonne – brachte die Wärme des Sommers zurück._

_Sie würden gemeinsam überzeugen – der Kälte entgegentreten._

_Er war ihre Sonne und sie die Seine. _

_Niemals hoffte sie, würden sie dem Dunkel der Nacht erliegen._


	9. August

**August**

_Sie tanzten in der Menge, als sie es das erste Mal sah._

_Sah seinen Blick verschleiern._

_Gemeinsam getrotzt, endlich vereint._

_Sie tanzten zusammen auf all ihren Festen. _

_Wollten beweisen, wie ehrlich es war. _

_Doch noch immer traf sie meist Abscheu._

_Sie standen zu zweit, doch fühlte sie ihn innerlich weit entfernt._

_Sie sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte etwas Neues._

_Bemerkte die Saat._

_Sah die Zweifel._

_Sie küsste sie weg, versprach das friedliche Ende._

_Sie erntete Lächeln, beteuernde Hoffnung._

_Er hasste die Reaktionen, doch würden sie kämpfen._

_Sie tanzten in der Menge, als sie es das erste Mal sah._


	10. September

**September**

_Sie liebte den Herbst, mit all seinen Farben. _

_Den Wechsel der Welt in eine andere Zeit._

_Sie trafen sich öfter alleine, ohne andere dabei._

_Gemeinsame Tänze waren längst vergangen._

_Termine mit anderen besuchten sie öfter allein._

_Zusammen trafen sie sich allein im Wandel der Zeit._

_Immer öfter sah sie seine Zweifel, spürte eine innerliche Lähmung._

_Sie stritten nicht, doch sprachen auch kaum._

_Die sachte Flamme der Zuneigung spürte sie noch, klammerte sich an sie._

_Zusammen im Wandel der Zeit – äußerlich glücklich._

_Offensichtlich zusammen – innerlich allein._

_Sie würden es schaffen, denn Sie liebte den Wandel des Herbstes mit all seinen Farben._


	11. Oktober

**Oktober**

_Die Tage wurden kürzer, die Nächte kälter._

_Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende, die Kälte kroch die Mauern der Häuser empor._

_Sie trafen sich bei ihr, wenn es dämmerte._

_Sie besuchte ihre Freunde nur ohne ihn. _

_Zu seinen nahm er sie nicht mit._

_Nur noch selten waren sie draußen gemeinsam._

_Wenn sie zusammen waren, waren sie einsam._

_Die Zeiten waren schwer, die Ablehnung der anderen viel zu präsent._

_Vergessen in dem Moment, konnte sie sich nicht mehr._

_Wie gern wären sie wieder geheim._

_Versteckt und unbekannt, doch glücklich vereint._

_Er vermisste ihr Lächeln, so wie sie sich sehnte nach seinem._


	12. November

**November**

_Grau und Regen – überall und zu jeder Zeit._

_Sie sah ihn kaum noch. _

_War eher allein._

_Der letzte Kuss, wie lang war der her?_

_Sie arbeitete lange, war selten daheim._

_Er lieber unterwegs, mit Freunden – allein._

_Seufzend betrachtete sie den Regen und suchte den Moment._

_Den Moment, der es änderte. _

_Die Chance, die sie verpasste._

_Sie erinnerte sich an kaum einen Streit._

_Sie harmonierten zusammen, waren immer Eins zu zweit._

_Liebte er sie? Hatte sie nie gefragt._

_Sie saß nun hier allein im grau in ihrer Wohnung am Fenster._

_Sie sah in den Regen – dachte nach über die vergangene Zeit._


	13. Dezember

**Dezember**

_Sie sah seinen Schmerz, seine Trauer und Wut._

_Sie musste es beenden – konnte nicht mehr._

_Er sollte verstehen, es ging so nicht weiter._

_Sie hatten gekämpft, doch verloren gegen die Kälte der Welt._

_Sie passten nicht zusammen und wären zusammen perfekt._

_Sie hatte es beendet – war nun allein._

_Sie saß in ihrer Wohnung und bemerkte die kleine Schachtel zu spät._

_Sie betrachtete die Kette, den Zettel anbei._

_„Ich liebe dich immer." stand auf diesem, geschrieben von ihm, vor einiger Zeit._

_Sie liebt ihn, er liebt sie._

_Dennoch an den Worten der Umwelt zerbrochen._

_Wussten sie es – es ist vorbei._


End file.
